Paradox
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story What Happened To Normal, I find Zim and Dib in my living room and now Ivy and I must come up with a plan on how to deal with it and not get caught. Summary sucks but the story is good HIATUS OVER!
1. Chapter 1

**)(ello again readers :33 If t)(is looks familiar t)(en t)(ats because it is! I've edited and rewritten 'W) (appened to Normal, and I like t)(is version a lot better and I )(ope you will too :33 So, on wit)( t)(e story! [Anyone w)(o knows w)(y I'm typing like t)(is gets a virtual cookie! :33]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim the show would be coming on and be back under the control of Jhonen. I don't own Invader Zim so don't sue me :P**

**EDIT: 8/17/13- Hello new and old readers alike! As of the date over there ****- This chapter has been edited for spelling and other errors as well as revised a bit, not much has changed though so don't worry :3**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I sigh loudly, slumping into the couch cushions as the remote slips from my hand. "There's nothing on." I groan, my eyelids falling closed. 2,000 channels and still nothing to watch, not even on demand, I'd watched it all.

I shift so that I'm lying across the cushions and reach down to pick up the remote again, long golden hair ghosting across my fingers and sweeping across the glowing buttons of the clicker.  
>The guide offers no solution to my problems at least not until I reach the 200s when I see there is another Invader Zim marathon coming on in ten minutes.<p>

"Yes!" I whisper to myself, raising a fist halfway into the air like an idiot. I was still a little mad about missing the Zim Marathon-a-Thon last month so this lifted my spirits immensely. Invader Zim was my all time favorite show so it always made me happy watching it no matter my mood.

I grinned triumphantly having alleviated my boredom, while I waited I checked Facebook, nothing interesting there.

Mmroww

Standing in front of the couch was my small gray and tan tortie, Katniss. She mewed at me again in her strange dove-like coo, showing her tiny white fangs as she did so.

"Awww, C'mere baby," I say, scooping her up into my lap. She purrs contently, rubbing her face on my hand until I scratch behind her ears, her purring sounds like a boat engine.

She snuggles with me as I watch the first few episodes of the marathon before I decide to get a snack during one of the commercial breaks.

The strong slapping of rain outside overpowers the hum of the microwave and the popping of its buttery contents. Katniss stands cautiously by my side, on guard against the noise.

There is a sudden thunderous electrical buzz followed by a brilliant flash of blue from out back, momentarily lighting the house up brightly as Katniss hisses loudly, bolting out of the kitchen and upstairs while I am left in the dark.

"Shit," I curse, fumbling around in my jacket pocket for my iPhone, quickly illuminating the small area around me with a faint white glow. I reach in front of me and pull open the utensils drawer, grabbing a lighter and making my way to all the candles on the first floor.

When I get back to the living room I notice immediately that something is off. The TV has power and is still on, displaying a fuzzy gray and black pattern like on old TVs when you go too far on the dial or loose signal from the antenna. I stare transfixed on it for a moment before I notice the next thing that should have never happened, that wasn't, until that moment, logically possible. Although right then I don't even realize what had occurred, what could be more bizarre than finding two random strangers on the floor of your living room during of a power outage in the middle of the night?

I hold up my makeshift light with shaking hands, further lighting the scene. I stare for a moment, slowly creeping forward for a closer look; not even registering that these people could be dangerous and how it was incredibly stupid for me to be so close.

The one closest to me shifts, I flinch back, frozen, they move just enough for me to see their face, washed out from the faint glow.

My mind grasps at a sudden flicker of recognition as I take in the boy on my floor. I move my light away from his face to see the rest of him, hoping for some clue as to why I feel I know him. A white glow is reflected from a metallic round object on his back with three duller circles on its sides.

The lighted device falls to the carpet with a thump next to the other figure's head.

My breathing quickens to small quiet gasps while my eyes stay glued to the pak. Without thinking I dart behind the couch. My hands gripping the top as I peer over into the living room as if it were a den of sleeping lions. There is more slight movement and I duck down so I am concealed by the furniture.

I'm fumbling through the number keys on the home phone since I'd so brilliantly dropped mine when I hear a low groan from behind me, my breathing stops completely as my fingers fumble through the numbered buttons before finding the ones I needed, violently stabbing the call button. I count out the seconds as the phone rings trying to calm myself, I get an answer on eleven.

'Hello?'

"Ivy? I need you to come over here, like, right now."

'What? Do you know what time it is?' She asks with a yawn.

"Damn it Ivy! Just get over here now!" I hiss.

'Whoa, what's going on Bree?'

I flinch and look over my shoulder, no more movement as far as I can tell. "I'm sorry, I'm just really freaked out now. Please, can you come over?" Some of the previous fear leaks into my voice. I turn to look over the couch again to find clouded blue eyes locked with mine. I'm unable to look away entrapped like a deer in the headlights, thankfully I don't think he's completely conscious yet.  
>"Please hurry," I manage, ending the call before I receive a response.<p>

After what seems like the longest moment of my life his eyes flutter closed again and his body falls limp against the carpet.

I sigh in relief and make my way to the front door to wait.

I'm so lucky right now that my parents are such sound sleepers. Every few seconds I find myself glancing over my shoulder, expecting someone to be right behind me. Every pair of headlights outside make me flinch thinking it's Ivy's car turning into my court. When she finally pulls up in front of the house I throw open the screen door, practically tackling her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I say.

"Holy nacho sauce, what's wrong?" She asks, hesitantly hugging me back. "Don't tell me you called me here because of a blackout,"

"No, not that, much worse than that," I grab her by the wrist, barely allowing her time to lock her car before dragging her up the steps and through the doorway.

"Be really quiet ok?" I say, picking through items in the hall closet before finding a large black mag light.

I turn the light on low, leading her to the edge of the living room, slowly moving the light over the figures which, thankfully, haven't moved since I left them.

"Math! Why do you have two dudes in your living room?" She asks, shaking my arm.

"Shh, don't you recognize them?" I whisper, moving the light so it faintly reveals the two forms.

"Oh, holy shit!" She exclaims. "Is that Zim?!"

I curse under my breath as I catch movement from the corner of my eye. "And Dib, yes. I was in the kitchen when a tree must've fallen on a transformer outside and cut the power, and when I came in here the TV was still running and these two were on the floor." I say, still not believing the words when the proof was a mere two feet in front of me. I was going into shock, yes that's right. Shock. Now what is it a persons supposed to do when they're going into shock...?

"Well then how is this so terrible?" She asks. "You know you're in l-"

"Ivy, now's not a good time for that, and aren't you the least bit freaked out by this?"

"Nah, I think it's cool, don't you?" She grins. I was starting to question who was the sane one here, I really didn't know at this point, must be the shock.

"Maybe later I'll think it's cool, mathematical even. But right now rationality is overpowering that, and it's telling me I should be freaked right now and I am!" I whisper shout.

There is more movement and I turn to find the green skinned boy sitting up, starring at us through squinted eyes like when you try to look into the sun for too long.

I freeze and stare in bewilderment, Ivy in amazement.

He looks... different than he does on TV, he is much taller, he must be older as well, I glance over to Dib for a second, affirming my assumption, he looks around eighteen now. I'd always wondered if maybe Zim would be taller if he stayed on earth a few years, I thought maybe we had a lower gravity than Irk so maybe that was why Irkens were so short. But anyway, way off track here. Zim had traded his uniform for a similar pink striped hoodie jacket and dark skinny jeans, keeping the boots and a less bulky variation of his gloves, not bothering to camoflaudgye his PAK; the people where they were from were too dumb to notice anyway. The only other thing different was his 'hair' which now swooped above his eyes instead of sticking up like a duck tail.

Dib looked about the same, just wearing bigger versions of his old clothes.

There was a long silence before Zim's eyes narrowed.

"WHO are these pitiful humans who DARE frolic in the presence of ZIM?!" He shouted.

"Frolic?" Ivy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, suddenly much more relaxed after hearing him speak. I could do this, I had the advantage of knowing how to deal with him. Lord help me.

"Wha? HUH? Where have you EARTH LARVA taken Zim?!" He says, finally taking in his surroundings.

"Whoa dude, people are trying to sleep, keep it down," Ivy says, uncovering her ears.

Uh oh, bad move.

"You DARE try to silence the ALMIGHTY Zim?!" He's now standing, false blue eyes glaring at the girl beside me.

"Is that to say that the almighty Zim can't even stay quiet for five minutes?"

"What?! You dare question the abilities of Zim?!"

I raise a brow at his still high volume, but it was an improvement.  
>He seems to take note of this and the next time he speaks it's at a normal volume.<p>

"Zim accepts your challenge," He states, crossing his arms.

"You're good," Ivy whispers, giving me an impressed glance.  
>I smile nervously and turn back to the alien in my living room.<p>

"Well, as to why you're here, in my living room, I have no idea," I start. I walk over to where Dib lay unresponsive, I was still a bit unsettled by all of this and it worried me that he hadn't moved a muscle since I found him here. "But I do know that the two of you shouldn't be here, it's just not possible, but..."

"Um, make that three," Ivy says from behind me.

"What?" I ask startled, turning to find her kneeling by the tall bookshelf against the wall.

"GIR's here too," She moves so the moonlight from the window falls on a small green and black form. "He's so cute,"

"That's great." I deadpan. "Now where are we gonna hide them?"

"WHAT?! Zim hides from NO ONE!" He shouts.

I wince, crossing the distance between us and covering his mouth with my hand just as he takes in another breath for a new round of screaming.

My eyes widen when I feel a slight pain on my palm and I yelp in surprise, cradling my hand to my chest.

"FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim hisses in disgust, shoving me away from him and into Ivy. "You have CONTAMINATED Zim's SPEAKING HOLE with your PUTRID germs!"

"Okay, you did not just do that," Ivy says, now glaring daggers at the alien as she helps me regain my balance after being thrown into her. She takes a step forward but I pull her back, wincing again at the tinge of pain as I realize I'd used my injured hand to do so; man his teeth were fricken sharp.

"Don't," I say quietly, slowly letting go of the back of her shirt.  
>She growls slightly in a way that would be almost comical in any other situation.<p>

This was just great, Ivy already had a guy complex, what with the majority of them we knew being complete assholes or being completely full of themselves. Now add a very egotistical, sometimes violent, arrogant alien, who had just hurt her best friend into the mix and we had a high potential of all hell breaking loose.

"Look, just... for your own good just listen to me for a few hours," I say, quietly but firmly.

"Zim obeys no one." He states, thankfully lowering the volume again.

"Well then I have a suggestion, just for a few hours it'd be best if you stay quiet and unseen, unless you want to attract any unwanted attention and end up chained to a metal table." I think we both cringe at that and I momentarily regret the harshness of those soft spoken words. But now is not the time for sympathies or sugar coating; or maybe I was just being paranoid... was paranoia a symptom of shock too?

"Besides, if anyone saw you, well, that disguise isn't fooling anyone-"

"What? Zim's disguise is ingenious! I mean, I'm normal."

At this I can't help but laugh, starting as small giggles before I'm covering my mouth as little hiccupy laughs escape me, earning strange looks from both conscious beings in the room. I cough quietly before continuing.

"Anyway, believable or not, if my parents found me with any boy in the house this late my life would be over, even if they were to come down here right now and only see Dib I'd be toast," I'm surprised at how much I'm talking, rambling even, considering what is going on right now. More shock symptoms?

"Ivy, would you mind looking up the symptoms of shock for me?" I ask, turning my attention back to Dib, I kneel next to him and carefully take his wrist between two fingers and my thumb, checking his pulse. It's normal, his eyelids begin to flutter as his hand responds to my touch, fingers curling and uncurling into the carpet at his sides, I step back to give him space.

"Oh my god, it's Frankenstein! He lives!" Ivy blurts out as he sits up groggily.

"What...?" I say giving her a strange look.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Idk?" She says shrugging, we both end up in hysterical giggles, earning us strange looks from said boy and alien.

The boy places his glasses back on his face before looking around the room, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Zim!" He shouts, spotting said alien. "What have you done?! Where have you taken me?!"

"Shut your giant mouth of goo, you dirt monster!" Zim shouts.

"What IS it with you people and yelling?! Have you ever heard of inside voices?! Really?!" Ivy finally yells, exasperated.

I was totally expecting that. I sigh quietly, leaning against the couch, pulling my knees close to me and laying my head down on them. Man this was all starting to give me a headache.

"Bree? Maybe you should go take care of your hand,"

"What?" I ask, looking up to see her kneeling next to me. I move my hand slowly into view. "Its fi-" My eyes widen, my gaze trained on the fine streams of blood beginning to flow from my palm. Shakily I hold my hand out as far as possible from me, my mouth opening and closing in small gasps as I remain unable to look away.

"I-ivy... T-that's blood." I manage, still staring straight ahead as small rivulets of red begin to stream down.

"I know Bree, it's alright, just breathe okay?" She says, turning my hand palm up so it the blood doesn't stain the carpet.

"What's going on?" Dib asks sounding concerned. "Did- did Zim bite her?" He shoots an accusatory glare at Zim.

I am too freaked out to respond so ivy answers for me. "Earlier yes, she was trying to get him quiet before the whole neighborhood showed up at the door." She replies. "She's afraid of blood..." She adds as an afterthought.

At this Dib seems surprised, probably at guessing correctly, but moves closer so he can better see my hand; which now has a tiny pool of blood cupped in the middle. "She could have contracted an alien disease! Or alien rabies!"

"Zim carries no disease! Or any of these _ray bees_!"

"Can you two please continue this argument later? My best friend's bleeding all over the carpet here," Ivy says exasperated.

I take in a sharp breath, my eyes automatically going to the carpet, not a spot of blood thank- oh, nope, there's a few small splotches just under my hand.

She cringes, "Sorry Bree, I wasn't thinking," She says apologetically. "Let's get you cleaned up,"

I nod and shakily stand, letting myself be pulled into the kitchen.

I jump slightly at the sudden introduction of cold water to my palm, cringing at seeing my blood mixing with the liquid and swirling down the drain. Ivy has left to get the first aid kit and I am left alone.

The glow of the battery lantern next to me throws two new shadows on the wall next to me; I do not look up though, instead staring at the now clear water, some of it slowly collecting in a tall glass left in the sink.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes," I manage.

"You know, maybe we should use some of that water on space boy here," I can literally hear the smirk in his voice. "He has a _water allergy_" He says with a strong twinge of sarcasm.

I hear a low hiss and turn slightly to find Zim backed up almost completely concealed behind the doorway, his claws gripping the edge of the threshold tightly.

"No." I say. "I mean, please don't," I amend. With the absence of blood I find my balance steadier though I still don't trust myself to give up my hold on the counter; I'm already clumsy enough as it is, I have multiple scratches and bruises to prove it.

Dib looks perplexed by my response, the way he probably sees it is Zim hurt me so I should want to hurt him back, I think it also had to do with Zim being an alien and Dib wanting to see him suffer.

"It was my fault really, I wasn't thinking," I say.

"What?" Dib says aghast. "Why are you blaming yourself for something he did? It's not like he feels sorry for it, he's a destructive psychopathic alien!" He rants.

"Silence Dib worm, Zim is normal, I am not this space being you speak of."

"Bree, where is the kit?" Ivy asks, appearing through the small service window next to me from where she stands in the dining room.

"Ummm, check the linen closet." I suggest, "And hurry it up, my hands freezing," I say, feigning annoyance.

"Then turn on the hot water," She replies.

"That's not good for an injury twin," I say, making a face at her. I wasn't actually sure about the warm water hot water thing but I'd tried it and it only made my hand feel worse, so I was probably right.

"Whatever," she singsongs, walking away toward the stairs.

The sufferer's pendant around my neck clangs against the sink as I lay my cheek on my arm which rests along the edge of the counter. All is silent except for the light rain outside and the steady stream of water I keep on my palm.

I choose to stare in front of me at the pictures of smiling faces on the side of the fridge instead of the two figures in the doorway.

How was this happening? This seemed like it should be a dream, I would ask someone to pinch me but I'd already been bitten.

I am broken from my inner monologue by Ivy as she brushes past Zim, throwing a cold glare his way, first aid kit in hand, she sets the small white box down on the counter next to me. She takes out a tube of Neosporin, handing it to me while she searches for bandages and gauze.

I tear off a section of paper towel and carefully dry my hand, generously applying Neosporin to my palm.

I watch absentmindedly as she treats my hand, wrapping tan bandage around it and securing it with medical clips.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"No problem twin, now go lay down on the couch,"

"What? But I'm-"

"Not fine," She finishes for me.

"Ivy-"

"Nope. Couch, now." She says, pointing at the wall in the general direction of the living room.

"Fine," I grumble, stepping away from the sink. After just a few steps I trip, almost falling flat on my face; if not for the hand catching my elbow. I look up to find the paranormal investigator, his concerned eyes on mine.

"Thanks," I murmur, my face flushing with embarrassment. How stupid and weak I must look to them.

"No problem," He says, sounding genuine.

I look away and take careful steps toward the living room, he walks behind me probably to make sure I don't fall again. I'm sure my cheeks are as red as Zim's eyes by now; I just hope I don't embarrass myself any further tonight or I may become permanently chartreuse. I cringe at the thought.

I don't look up from my shoes until I'm seated on the couch and I'm sure I can't possibly make more of a fool of myself.

I set the little lantern on the table next to me and focus on the fuzzy static of the TV screen.

Ivy walks out of the kitchen tossing a bottle of water onto the cushion next to me and throwing a snack size bag of pretzels at my face; thankfully I reach up in time to catch it before it makes contact.

Well at least my hand eye coordination was okay for now.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"For the shock," She replies.

"Oh, right..." I trail off.

In the background we can hear the arguing of the two boys growing louder as they near the living room.

By now I was beginning to find myself more easily able to tune it out to a low murmur though after a while it became taxing to listen to.

This all goes on for another minute or so before I've reached my limit for the night.

"Enough already!" I say, dragging my uninjured hand down my face. "You," I say pointing to Zim, "Go over there and fix your robot," I move my hand in the direction of the bookcase.

"What?! Zim has no robot," He laughs nervously, he then seems to notice his minion and adds, "This is my perfectly normal earth dog," Before quickly scooping up GIR and moving into the dining room.

"Dib," I point to him then move my hand to my right opposite where I told Zim to go. "Go sit on the couch."

The look on his face is quizzical although doing what I said he sits on the couch.

"Ivy, go find my laptop and some snacks, I'm going to the basement for some flashlights.

"Aye aye C'apin!" She solutes.

"And keep them quiet," I say over my shoulder.

####

Thankfully the camping box with the flashlights is front and center under the stairs in the basement so I don't have to dig all the way to the back.

I pull out the smaller box along with two sleeping bags, slinging them over my shoulder.

I hear a loud crash and a strange shrieking noise from upstairs.

"Oh no," I mumble, rushing up the stairs with the box under my arm, sleeping bags swinging at my side.

When I open the door I almost trip over a blur of green and black as my ears are assaulted by a chant of "I'm Running! I'm Running!"

Maybe having Zim fix GIR now wasn't the best idea.

"Here, take this," I say, shoving the box into Zim's arms and shrugging the sleeping bags to the floor.

"GIR," I call into the kitchen. The green blur flies past me again. "I have Taquitos,"

"Taquitos!" The little robot 'dog' screams, latching onto my leg.

"Mmhmm, taquitos, I'll make some for you if you can be quiet,"

He is suddenly serious, letting go of my leg and saluting me before running into the living room to sit in front of the fuzzy TV screen. "I love this showww,"

I allow myself a sigh of relief before addressing the Irken in front of me. "Zim, take that box to the living room," I say, lifting the sleeping bags onto my shoulder.

"What? Zim obeys no one! No one!"

"Fine, I guess you could just leave then," I say, examining my chipping purple nail polish. "It's a violent, murderous, water flooded world out there just so you know. It's been raining for the past hour if you haven't noticed,"

"Wha? Water?" He cringes in fear.

"Yup, so since you're not willing to help out I guess you should be on your way," I sigh, ushering him toward the door. "Oh, would you look at that, still raining," I observe as I open the heavy wood door.

"What? No! Of course Zim will help, besides, you would all be lost without my ingenious," He defends, his normal arrogance only half there.

"Alright, after you then," I say smugly, gesturing to the living room. I lean down to pick up the sleeping bags and toss them onto the stairs before following behind. I do admit to myself that I feel bad for threatening him like that, but I don't dwell long on the feeling, there's too much to do and not enough time for things like that.

"Oh my Glob Bree, how did you do that?" Ivy says, pointing to a now silent GIR.

"I guess I just have a way with... er, dogs," I say, plopping down onto the floor in front of my laptop.

"He's not a dog! He's a robot! And Zim's an alien!" Dib shouts.

"Noise level, way down please," Ivy says signaling with her hand.

"He's been going on like this for ten minutes," Ivy sighs to me.

"But he's-"

"An alien, I know," I say, clicking away on my keyboard.

"No, you don't understand! He's a- wait, what did you just say?" Dib says staring at me with wide eyes.

"GIR's a robot and Zim's an alien, I know," I say looking up at him.

"You- you believe me?" Dib asks in astonishment.

"What?! Zim is no alien, I am a perfectly normal human dirt monkey. I love this filthy planet!" Zim shouts.

"Zim, I know you're not-"

"Yup, just a stupid normal worm baby,"

"But-"

"I am normal!"

"You-"

"Normal!"

"Oh I give up!" I sigh, throwing my hands up.

There is a sudden electrical hum and then a spark as the lights flicker back on.

"That was quick," Ivy says, tossing her plastic flashlight aside.  
>"Could you go to the kitchen and put some taquitos in the microwave?" I whisper, leaning closer to Ivy.<p>

"Oh, so that's how you got him to listen to you," She grins. "Brb,"

While Ivy's in the kitchen, I take a long blue wire from the bookshelf and connect it to my laptop, running the other end into the TV. I'm vaguely aware of Zim and Dib arguing in the background but I ignore it as I dig the remote out of the couch cushions.

Ivy walks straight past them carrying a plate of taquitos which she hands to GIR who then inhales them with squeals of glee.

"Alright, you two, shut up and sit down, it's explanation time," I say, facing the quarreling pair.

But of course, they ignore me and continue fighting. I sigh and drag Zim over to the couch by the back of his shirt, throwing him to one side as Ivy pushes Dib to the other. Both look at us in shock before we sit in between them, me pulling my computer onto my lap and opening up my iTunes account; the image from the screen showing up on the TV.

"Now that I've got your attention, to start my explanation I'm going to show you something that might shock you, or not, I don't really know how you'll react, but feel free to ask questions as long as they aren't too stupid," I say.

I move the mouse over to the videos tab clicking on it and then moving over to the first TV show folder on the right, the one with the shorter cartoon Zim and GIR as the thumbnail, and click the first episode.

"Huh? What is Zim doing on this viewing device?! I mean, what a terrifying otherworldly being that is not me,"

I face palm at his obviousness and pause the clip. "Ok, in this world you guys don't exist," I say. "Well, in a way you do, as a TV show,"

"What are you talking about?" Dib asks, staring at me like I have three heads.

"Let me just show you," I say pressing play. "Oh shit, just a sec," I fast forward through the first 11 minutes before letting it play again.

"Wait! They looked like they were going over their war plans!" Dib shouts.

"Umm, no? They were just talking about what planets have the best snacks," I lie.

Dib folds his arms and stares at me through narrowed eyes before returning to the screen just as GIR begins his doom song.

"Aww, so cute!" Ivy coos.

"Cyuoote? Six months of that is in no way cyoote," Zim grumbles.

I stifle a laugh, turning back to the screen to see Zim picking out their disguises and designing his house.

Ivy and I laugh at most parts while Zim and Dib just stare open mouthed, sometimes shouting out obscure things.

"How do they know so much?" Dib asks at one point.

I pause the video for a second and pull up a google search on Jhonen Vasquez. "Well, this awesome dude right here, he came up with the idea for the show, which went into production in 2001, oh, the year now is 2012. Anyway, he pretty much created you guys I guess, the show ran for a year with 2 and a half seasons, 27 episodes, the whole thing was planned down to the series finale but the television network thought it was too dark for little kids." I explain.

"So you're saying we came from a TV show?" Dib gasps.

"Yeah, now you see why I would be so freaked out at first when out of nowhere the power goes out during my favorite show and then I find two dudes, and a robot, from that show on my floor"

"But it's soo cool, it's crazy!" Ivy adds.

"Well... yeah," I finally agree.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Dib asks.

"I guess figure out a way to get you guys back, but for now I think it's time to get some sleep," I say, standing and powering down the TV. I notice GIR asleep in front of the TV and carefully scoop him into my arms. A small smile creeps across my face; I didn't know robots could sleep. "Someone get the sleeping bags please,"

"Don't make a sound until we get to my room," I say taking to the stairs, "I'm still surprised all that noise hasn't woken anyone yet," I mumble.

Just as were passing the other bedrooms I hear a low thump, followed by Dib hissing Zim's name in anger.

"Could you two please cut the crap already?" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"But It wasn't-"

"Here," Ivy says, followed by the sound of Dib getting to his feet.

"Thanks,"

"Alright, come on already," I sigh, walking forward a few more feet, opening the door on the left.

Once everyone is in the room I turn on the lights and close the door.

The space is illuminated by small circular bulbs strung along the walls and over some of the furniture like Christmas lights. The walls are lilac, gray, and black, some with painted on roses. All the furniture is black including the bed frame and bookshelf desk, along with a light purple mini-fridge. The room is clean except for multiple sketchbooks and notebooks scattered on the floor.

When I move into the room a small pink nose peeks out from under the bed with a rustling noise from the sheets followed by a pair of green eyes.

"There's my baby," I coo. I lay GIR on the bed and lay a small fleece blanket over him before lowering myself to the floor so I eye to eye with the pair of eyes.

"C'mere Niss," I call.

She backs away and hisses, starring at the two 'intruders'.

"Shhh, it's ok baby," I reach under the bed and pull her out, holding her gently in my arms. I rake through her soft fur, scratching behind her ears and under her chin, her low growl soon turning to content purring.

"Hi Katniss," Ivy murmurs, reaching over to pet her.

"Here, you can hold her," I say, placing the cat into her arms.

"Mkay, so I have a few ground rules, at least for now. When my family is here you have to stay out of sight, you also can't leave the house until I can figure something out," I see Zim open his mouth to protest but I continue before he has the chance. "This is for your own good, if word of what happened tonight gets out researchers, news vans, scientists," I pause, "And fangirls..." I mumble in distaste.

I may love the show and its characters, but I wasn't completely obsessed like some people. A small part of my mind did admit that I also wouldn't want to share. Anyway, worst of all would be the flocks of OMGIR's, the crazy loons who don't even know the show exists but spazz out at the mention of GIR like they're on some kind of hallucinogenic. I mentally shudder.

"All of those people will come here, want to study you, obsess over you, put you in the media, run tests on you, horrible Shizz man,"

"Ha! It'll be easier to expose you here than it ever was back home Zim!" Dib says, leering at the alien.

"There are some problems with that," I say. "One, I would never let you do that Dib,"

"What?! Oh come on! Why not?" Dib asks, flailing his arms in the air.

"Because she _l_-"

"Ivy, lump off!" I shout, exasperated. I sigh, "Two, if he's found out, you're both found out. Now that you're here in some kind of previously impossible anomaly they'll be interested in both of you, not just Zim. And three, the fangirls. If it's found out that you two are here, then the fangirls will come, all the fangirls... inevitably bringing the OMGIR's with them." I sigh. "And I am not dealing with those insane, squealing, obnoxious, know nothing in the world except GIR, psycho fangirls." I huff.

"Wow Bree," Ivy says, holding in giggles.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I just- they piss me off," I sigh, taking in the strange looks I was getting from the boys.

"Anyway, here," Ivy says, tossing extra pillows at the two. "Nighty Night, Ivy says, crawling into bed next to GIR and clicking off the light switch above the bed.

"Ivy!" I sigh and turn the lights back on, getting into bed myself with GIR between us; as soon as I'm under the covers Katniss jumps up and curls into a ball next to my chest. "'Night," I say to the other two, turning the dimmer on.

Katniss's soft purr and the low bickering of two voices lulls me off into sleep.

**Well, )(ope you liked it! :33 If you did, please leave a review :33 Even if it's just a smiley face so I know t)(at people are reading :) [Oh, and I won't be typing like t)(is in future c)(apters, I know it may annoy some people ^^"] Thanks for reading :33**


	2. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Paradox readers! I'm baaaack~! :3 So without further adieu, I present chapter two of Paradox! :3**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Soft morning light creeps through sheer curtains above my bed. A tiny form rises against my chest with each breath. I groan and stretch out, waking the cat at my side.

I hear a small 'oof' before something soft and plush like is thrown at my face.

"Thanks a lot Bree," Ivy mumbles, kicking my foot away as I struggle into consciousness.

"You're welcome," I grin sleepily, tossing the pillow hard at her face.

"Oh hell no! It's on now!" She declares, catapulting a beanie baby at me.

Katniss hisses and leaps off the bed as I throw a mini Batman back. She then picks up the Toothless plush I made, holding it up in mid launch.

"No! Toothless is off limits!" I say snatching the plush up and cuddling the black Nightfury protectively. "He's my favorite,"

Ignoring my previous comment Ivy fluffs up the pillows behind her and leans back lazily against them.

"Well, I'm awake now," She sighs. "So what do you wanna do? It's a boring Sunday,"

"I don't know, nothing interesting ever happens around here," I say with a sigh.

"Hey, when did you get a GIR plushie?" Ivy asks, holding up a green and black dog.

"I didn't," I say, drawing out the word.

"Hi Lady!" The GIR 'plush' shouts flailing his arms and legs around with a dopey grin on his sewn on mouth.

"Oh my God! What the math is going on?!" I cry in alarm, reflexively leaning back from the thrashing black and green 'dog'

"Holy cow! Did you have a dream about..."

"Ohmyglob! I did! It wasn't a dream!"

"Wait, then where are Zim and Dib?"

"Zim and Dib...?" I trail off before letting out a short panicked gasp, looking around the room only to find an abandoned sleeping bag on the floor and one unused one by the dresser.  
>"Crap! I told them not to leave the room! Wait! What if my parents found them?!" I throw off the covers and run out the door, Ivy and GIR following as I take the steps two at a time to the first floor.<p>

I stop completely on the last few steps, catching sight of two figures fighting over the remote control in the living room.

"Oh thank God," I sigh, sagging against the banister. At the sound of my voice the two turn to look at me, Zim then takes the opportunity to snatch the remote away.

"Ha! Take that earth filth!" Zim proclaims.

"What are you two doing out of the room? You just about gave me a heart attack," I sigh, walking into the living room and slumping into the couch, almost immediately there is a cat occupying my lap.

"Nobody was home and you two were still sleeping, we got bored I guess," Dib says while trying to regain the remote. "The notes' on the fridge,"

"No! The TV device is Zim's!" The Irken shouts, trailing long scratches along the paranormal investigator's arm.

"Here's the note," Ivy says, appearing with a bowel of Captain Crunch in one hand, holding out a small, folded slip of paper in the other.

I skim over the words before pushing the not onto a side table. Basically my parents and brother went over to my grandparent's house to fix the truck and wouldn't be back until around dinner. Looking at the clock it was about eleven thirty, we had near six hours.

I glance over to the two rolling around on the floor and roll my eyes.

"Alright, that's enough," I say, plucking the remote from Dib's hands, causing the cat to jump down, disappearing off to some corner of the house.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"We're watching G4 and that's final," I say, changing channels. I take the batteries out of the remote with finality, tossing the useless device back to them.

"So what are you wearing for tomorrow?" I ask, turning to Ivy and ignoring the looks I was getting from the boys.

"Hello Kitty pjs!" She says.

I stifle a laugh, "I should've known,"

"Yup! That's me, proud future cat lady!" She jokes, "What about you?"

"I'm wearing my Ravens pjs of course, I'm bringing my Poe pillow pet too," I say.

"Of course, you are wayyy too into football," Ivy laughs.

"Gotta support my team yo," I grin.

"Oh my Glob, you're so stupid Bree," Ivy says, shaking her head.

"I got it from you twin," I say with a laugh. "Ok, I need coffee, now," I sigh getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"I'm making waffles!" GIR shouts happily. The little robot is standing on a kitchen stool to reach the waffle iron on the counter.  
>I smile at him and make my way to the cabinet, taking out my tall Jack Skellington mug, setting it under the Keurig and putting in a K-cup.<p>

"Bree! You have to come see this panda! It's playing with a puppy!" Ivy calls from the living room.

"Coming!" I say, mixing in the coffee creamer and shoving the bottle back in the fridge. Thankfully I manage to sidestep the few egg peels and one bar of soap as I maneuver my way out of the kitchen without falling on my face.

I walk into the room just in time to see the last ten seconds of a cute video of a puppy and a baby panda rolling around and chasing each other.

"Awww," I sigh, unable to contain my automatic cuteness reaction.

"I know right?"

Dib has taken my seat next to Ivy while Zim sits alone on the other couch, for obvious reasons, so I take a seat next to the alien boy, sitting crisscross, elbows on my knees, with my coffee mug hovering above my legs.

Zim flinches away from me, it's so slight that it's just barely noticeable but I catch it.

I sigh, a small frown gracing my lips as I turn my attention back to the screen, raising the warm cup of liquid sunshine to my lips.

"Does anybody else smell waffles?" Ivy asks suddenly.

"GIRs making them," I say, taking another sip of my steaming coffee.

"Really? Sweet!"

"I wouldn't eat them if I were you," I add.

"What? Why not?" Ivy asks, looking a bit sad.

"He tends to put obscure things in them like peanuts, soap, dish sponges. That sort of thing," Dib pipes up from his seat beside her.

"Oh, ewww," Comments, disappointment clear in her tone.

"Zim likes GIR's waffles," The Irken adds.

"And that dude, is part of the reason you're so weird," I laugh.

"Waffles are the only earth foods Zim can eat without feeling sick," He defends, oddly halfheartedly might I add. He was missing his usual... Zimness.

"I don't even know if that counts as 'earth food' with all the stuff he puts in there," I say. "I think maybe the reason you can't eat earth food is because the food from your world, no offense Dib, was filthy disgusting slop in the first place. I mean, there's really nothing of the food from that place that I would ever even consider eating, not even if you paid me,"

"Ditto," Ivy adds, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh! Who ya texting?" I ask, setting down my mug and going to stand behind her. "Is it a secret boyfriend you're not telling me about?" I say, looking over her shoulder. "I can't believe my own twin would keep something like this from me!" I gasp dramatically.

"No twin, it's just Gee!" She laughs.

"You guys don't look like twins at all," Dib says looking strangely at us.

"Of Corse not silly," I giggle.

He was right, appearance wise we were almost nothing alike. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and light mocha skin. While I had light, just barely tanned skin, bright green eyes, and ash blond hair, which by the way, was a pain to straighten thanks to my mixed genes.

"We're so much alike in personality and pure awesomeness that we call ourselves twins, were like sisters," Ivy says.

"Damn straight!" I agree. "So what'd Gee say?" I ask, practically bouncing in place, unable to contain my hyperactivity.

"Just sayin how bored she is and how lame Spirit Week is gonna be,"

"I don't think it's gonna be that lame, besides, it's finally our senior year! We get to wear our togas!" I grin.

"Oh yeah! Being seniors is awesome!" Ivy says, leaning over the back of the couch to high five me.

"Oh yeah, you guys are still in school right? I'm guessing you're seniors too?" I ask, turning to Dib.

"Yup," Dib says, sounding uninterested.

I feel kinda bad, he must really hate that place, especially dealing with the idiots there, them all calling him crazy. He was actually right about most everything too.

Rrrwrow. Katniss announces her return to the living room, as she struts over to us.

"Baby kitty," I smile. "C'mere," I say, kneeling and holding out my hands to her.

She stretches out, turning to look at me before jumping onto the couch and curling up in Zim's lap.

Zim's gaze moves to the cat, he looks more than a little freaked, making Ivy laugh. I'm a little afraid for the poor armrest suffering from his vice-like grip.

A small smile starts to make its way onto my face, I try to force it back but it's in vain. "Awww," I murmur from behind my hand.

"Wow Bree, are you ok? You look ready to explode!" Ivy jokes.

"I don't know, just leave me alone," I manage, trying to get over the amount of cute that just happened.

"What is this furry creature doing on Zim?" The Irken asks, looking slightly terrified.

"She, likes you," I reply with a smile.

"Well of course, why would any being not like Zim?" He says with renewed cockiness. "What Zim means is why is it sitting on Zim?"

"First, her name is Katniss." I laugh, "And she wants you to pet her,"

"Eh? Pet?"

I sigh, moving over to the couch, sitting right next to the alien. This time he doesn't move away, probably because he's too busy worrying about the cat snuggling against his shirt.

"Like this," I brush my fingers through her fur, eliciting a satisfied purr from the tortie as I scratch behind her ears. "Gently though," I add.

Zim looks hesitant, his hand hovering above her in uncertainty.

"Oh come on, she doesn't bite," I sigh, taking his hand and bringing it to her fur.

He looks at me in surprise even after I've let go.

I look away quickly before anyone can see my blush, and when I look back he's petting Katniss just as I'd shown him, the cat purring loudly, eyes closed in content.

He looks in awe, for a moment with the innocence of a small child.

That is until, "Ingenious! With the aid of these purr beasts I will take over this planet! And Zim needs to do is /pet/ them!" And cue the evil laughter and the frightened cat running away to the shelter of the dining room table.

Well, that was nice while it lasted I guess. Ivy then catches my attention as I finally notice her phone pointed right at us.

"I- Ivy, you didn't!" I say, mortified.

"Didn't what, twin?" She asks innocently, swinging the phone by the charm cord.

"I'll get you for this," I mumble darkly. "That better not go on Facebook,"

"Oh really?" She smirks.

I get up, walking to stand over her. "Give it," I say, holding out my hand.

"I was just kidding Bree," She laughs. "Glob,"

"Mmhmm, really. You should keep a close watch on your phone, if those are leaked, I will get you back twin," I say with a sweet smile.

"Well that wasn't creepy or ominous at all," Dib mumbles sarcastically.

A small grin creeps its way onto Ivy's face at the comment.

"Twin?" I ask.

And then she's giggling hysterically. Soon enough were both in hysterics.

"It really wasn't that funny," Dib deadpans. But this only adds fuel to our hysterics fire.

"Ok, ok. We need a game plan," I manage through the last of our giggle fit.

"Right!" Ivy agrees. "Wait, a game plan for what?"

I facepalm, letting out a small sigh. I pull my iPhone out of my pocket and opening up my Write app. I create a new note, titling it 'the plan' very original, I know. "You guys can't just stay cooped up in the house all the time, we need to figure something out,"

"Like what?" Ivy asks.

"I don't know," I sigh. "I was thinking... maybe you guys could go to school, at least you'd be out of the house,"

"Bree, are you serious?" Ivy deadpans. "Zim is green, he'd stick out like a green thumb," Ivy laughs at her own lame joke for a moment before getting serious again.

"Zim blends in just fine," He objects.

"Maybe in your world, but here people aren't so, well, stupid." I say

"Hey!" Says Dib.

"Sorry, but it's true." I shrug.

"Your one of the smart ones though," Ivy adds, feeling bad for the dude, this was actually true though.

"Anyway, I'm sure this could work, the only thing is, I can't think of what to do about the fangirls." I groan, putting my head in my hands only to sit back up quickly when I feel a slight stinging in my bandaged hand.

"Are they really so awful?" Dib asks.

"God yes," I mumble into a pillow.

"So basically, they'll end up with stalkers," Ivy says.

"Yes," I sigh. A bitter pit forms in my stomach and I groan into the pillow. "Anyone with an idea please raise your hand now,"

A few seconds of nothing pass before Zim shoots his hand into the air.

"Any ideas that don't involve bodily harm," I add. Zim's hand falls back to his side.

"Great. Well, screw it, we'll just do this thing and deal with problems as they arise. Any objections?" I ask. "Good," I say after a moment of silence. "You two start School next week,"

**Well, that's all for now readers! :3**

**Oh! And just to address anyone who may be thinking 'hmm, Zim/ and or Dib seem a bit OOC', all will be explained with time~! XD It's actually a necessity to a future plot point that they are a bit OOC, not to mention it's been years now of them fighting as their usual routine, **_**yearsss**_**. Plus they're teenagers now, and teenagers are angsty and unenergetic XD So please take that into consideration as you read. **** (I mean, just imagine how much you've changed from your 10 year old self XD hell, personally I've changed immensely just since graduation XD)**

**Anyway, until next time! Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
